Nisekoi RAKU x CHITOGE: After the Wedding
by Umithylel
Summary: Continued from the last chapter of the manga, what happened after Raku and Chitoge kissed for the first time? They are finally married, how have they changed and grown as people? Click to find out!


One and a half year had passed by in a flash. Raku, now a yakuza boss, and Chitoge, a world renowned fashion designer had

finally met to get married.

They confessed and awkwardly kissed at the plateau that carried so many memories from their childhood.

They kissed once and then kept kissing.

"Do it better, Raku, you idiot!" She moaned weakly with a burning face, and he nodded and placed his own burning lips on hers.

Each time, they did better and deeper and..wetter. It was their first time, but they didn't know that something as simple as a kiss

could feel so good. Both of them sat on the ground, breathing heavily when a voice called from a distance.

"Heyyyy, Raku! Kirisaki-san! Where are you guys?"

They quickly pulled away, blushing heavily, when they heard Shuu's voice calling for them.

"L-lets go!" Raku said, laughing in embarrassment. "They're looking for you. All of them really want to meet you."

She smiled and held his hand. They went together.

Everything had changed. Onodera had become very mature and was dating another guy at work, Shuu and Ruri were living

together, Yui was also married and pregnant. Everyone had grown up to become fine adults.

Chitoge felt a little lonely as she reminisced about the old times they had spent so carefreely. "I wonder if I have grown up too",

she muttered to herself.

"Hey Onodera," Chitoge asked as they sat together at her welcome party, having a drink. "What does it mean to grow up?"

Onodera was taken aback, but she smiled and explained.

"I believe growing up is when you can do what you could not do as a child. Like, you get more confident and open, and vocal

about what you really want and how you really feel. That's what I think" she laughed.

"I see...be more vocal about what I want...and how I feel..." Chitoge pondered upon Onodera's words.

The party rolled on and by now, Chitoge had already had a few drinks. Intoxicated, she sat on a sofa all by herself, repeatedly

staring at Raku who was too busy chatting around with people.

Raku noticed her sitting there by herself, her face looked very red. He walked up to her and put his hand on her forehead.

"Are you okay, Chitoge? You don't look so well...in fact you're burning!" He exclaimed.

She flinched under his touch and grabbed the end of his shirt.

"R-raku...take me home." She breathed heavily.

"H-hey..." he whispered, concerned. "Alright, let's go."

He apologized to everyone about the situation and they got into his car. Her head rested on his shoulder and she couldn't stop

panting.

Once they got home and into their room, he laid her down on his bed.

"Dad is still having our new place built so you'll have to do with my bed at my usual place for now. Sorry if it's uncomfortable for

you" he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Well then, I'll go get you some pills and water then you can sleep ok?" He turned around to leave, but felt her hand grab his shirt.

"Raku...the bed smells like Raku."

"Hey.."

"Raku..don't leave. Stay with me." She whispered.

Reluctantly, he sat next to her. In Chitoge's mind, all she could think of was Onodera's advice and what she was feeling for Raku at

the moment.

"I want you..." she whispered.

"Huh? Ch-Chitoge?" His face turned red.

"I want to do it with you, Raku" she blushed and looked into his eyes.

Raku looked at her. Had she always been this stunning? She was wearing black stockings and a red velvet button down blouse.

Raku thought about what she was saying and whether she was only saying that because she was drunk.

But he couldn't resist it himself. Deep down, he wanted to do it too. There was no problem...after all, they were already married.

He reached out to her shoulders and pulled her up in a kiss. While they kissed, his hand slipped down to her waist and he pulled

her shirt and all the buttons ripped apart. Slowly pulling her away and removing her shirt, he laid her down and got on top of her.

He stared at her satin bra.

"Chitoge..."

She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Raku..." she whispered back.

He proceeded to undo her bra strap and it fell apart, revealing her supple breasts. Her pink erect nipples and milk white skin made

his heart beat faster than ever.

He had never felt like that before. He trembled but he couldn't resist. He leaned down and put his lips on her nipple.

She moaned loudly, her breath speeding up.

"Raku...ugh…"

He sucked on her left nipple while his hand fondled her right breast. He pulled away slowly, leaving his spit trickling down her

breast.

"Did that feel good?" He asked, panting.

She could only manage a nod.

He smiled and went for her breast again.

"Raku...you idiot.." she pouted

"Wahh? What did I do?" He quickly asked.

"Don't keep me waiting, go down there too" she put her arm over her face to hide her embarrassment.

He gulped.

And slowly pulled her stockings from her legs. Her satin black underwear was slightly wet in the middle.

He removed it with trembling hands.

He placed his lips on her throbbing wet space and continued to lick it until she moaned and screamed into orgasm.

He pulled back, "That was fast..."

Suddenly, he realized how hard he was too.

"Hey Chitoge...is it ok if we go all the way?" He murmured.

She smiled and nodded.

"I can't take it anymore so hurry up, you idiot!" She pouted again.

They had intercourse and both climaxed together. After that they laid in bed, kissing one last time before falling asleep.

In the morning, Raku woke up to find her dressed and ready to leave.

"You're finally up beansprout!" She laughed at him.

He remembered everything from last night in a flash and put a pillow over his face.

"It's your fault I slept so late! You kept me up all night."

"My fault, you say? In that case..." she gritted her teeth. "Whose fault is this?!"

He removed the pillow from his face to look at her red blouse, torn and button less.

"That was my brand new shirt and I designed it myself! Who's going to pay for this?" She yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he quickly got into his robe, ready to run before she hit him.

"You know I don't have money like that, you gorilla woman!"

He said before running out the room

"Say what! You stupid beansprout!" She chased after him.

They both chuckled as they ran.

Growing up? About something like that, she still wasn't so sure.

But deep inside, they both knew that they never changed. And they never would.


End file.
